


one to show

by iridescence (10softbot)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Leashes, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/iridescence
Summary: Things have gotten acutely worse as time went by, and he knows everything went to shit when someone thought it would be funny to put Juyeon on a fucking leash. In what feels like satire of his own life, Jaehyun can see his life flashing before his eyes when he stares at Juyeon through the mirror, at the column of his neck as he tips his head back and lets the staff fasten it for him.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	one to show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrybomb (daestopiaa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestopiaa/gifts).



> hi, juyeon a to boyz today? this time in a CLOTH LEASH? you know how it be, girls just gone absolutely fucking insane and i couldn't stop myself. juyeon hot??? what the fuck!!!!!!!! i wrote this in thr 4h30 i had before his video dropped n now that i'm here i'm just. insane. completely lost my mind.
> 
> this is to sudi, who thinks she can simply say things without facing the consequences of her actions

When the stylists first put Juyeon in a choker, in his mind, Jaehyun doesn’t think much of it.

He thinks he is being discreet with every glance he casts Juyeon's way, thinks no one is taking serious note of it because he doesn’t think him looking is something to make a fuss out of. The problem is, he knows he is staring. With every new stage and every change of clothes, Jaehyun can’t take his eyes off Juyeon's neck, can’t help but feel entranced by how pretty the material always looks on him.

Juyeon is pretty, he is well aware of that, so he thinks it is only natural for him to look.

He quickly realizes that the way things happen in his head are definitely not how they are translated into real life, and the first hit comes when Sunwoo slides up to him backstage, shouldering him lightly and almost making him trip over his own feet.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sunwoo hands him his half-empty bottle of water, voice teetering on feigned innocence.

Jaehyun takes the bottle, brow raised at him but heat pooling around the collar of his shirt.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” is what he says, uncapping the bottle and bringing it up, pouring half of its content straight into his mouth in hopes that will be enough to stop Sunwoo from asking questions.

“You keep staring at Juyeon hyung from across the room,” Sunwoo offers, and the way his throat immediately closes up and he chokes on his mouthful of water is anything but funny, and yet Sunwoo dares to laugh at him. He gives Jaehyun a few strong pats to the back, lowers his voice when he says, “you think you’re being sleek, hyung?”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies again, shoving the bottle back into Sunwoo's hand and walking away. He can hear Sunwoo chuckling, can hear him mutter a sure under his breath, tries not to overthink it too much.

Problem is, he knows exactly what Sunwoo is talking about.

Things have gotten acutely worse as time went by, and he knows everything went to shit when someone thought it would be funny to put Juyeon on a fucking leash. In what feels like satire of his own life, Jaehyun can see his life flashing before his eyes when he stares at Juyeon through the mirror, at the column of his neck as he tips his head back and lets the staff fasten it for him.

“Is this too tight?” Jaehyun can hear her ask him across the room, can’t take his fucking eyes off at the very subtle way Juyeon's lips press into a thin line for a split second.

“Keep going,” he mutters, and Jaehyun only knows this because he is still staring.

The staff pauses, stares at him for a second. “Huh?”

And then he snaps out of it, straightens himself and smiles down at her, his eyes slitting into kind crescent moons when he says, “it’s good. Thank you for your hard work.”

The room feels so hot and stuffy Jaehyun feels like he is going to pass out. He doesn’t know what the fuck is up with him, doesn’t know why he is suddenly getting flashbacks to all the times he has had to witness Juyeon caressing his own neck, wrapping his fingers ever so gently around it, like he is obsessed with himself or something.

Jaehyun surely wouldn’t blame him for it.

That was then, and this is now, months later and he still can’t let go of it. He has heard word of it – Sunwoo has made sure to mention in passing whenever he can about Juyeon's cover video, has talked about it loud and clear about how he had a goddamn cursed leash on again. Jaehyun has avoided it at all costs, but there is only so much running he can do from his own brain.

It is quite horrible, he thinks, to feel this way about a groupmate, especially one you have to live with and see every waking second of your life. Sometimes he can’t even look Juyeon in the eye without thinking about all the fucking times he has meowed on camera unprompted, can’t stop thinking about all the times he has done it off camera when it was completely uncalled for. Sometimes he wonders if Juyeon thinks about the consequences of his actions and the effect they have on people.

Or maybe Jaehyun is just fucking weird, who knows.

“Hyunjae,” he can hear Changmin yell from across the practice room, snapping him back to reality. Jaehyun feels his cheeks heat up, and it is not from exertion. “Focus, yeah?”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, willing his eyes to drift away from Juyeon's reflection to his own, bathing himself in shame.

They take it from the top, and he tries not to think about anything else for the time being.

It has been weeks since filming, since Juyeon shaved the sides of his head and unknowingly sent Jaehyun down a horny spiral he hates thinking about; it has been long enough for him to have noticed Jaehyun acting weird, and seeing as he hasn’t made mention of it, Jaehyun wants to think he is safe.

He absolutely hates being wrong.

Juyeon slides up to him one night in the kitchen, when everyone else is already asleep. Jaehyun almost drops the ceramic bowl he has in his hands into the sink when he presses his body against his back, hooks his chin over his shoulder and presses a light kiss to his neck. Jaehyun, pathetic, as he usually feels when it comes to Juyeon, can feel his heart stop beating in his chest, knuckles going white as he holds onto the bowl for dear life.

Juyeon pulls away as quickly as he came, and when Jaehyun turns on his heels, eyes feeling like they are about to pop out of their sockets, he finds Juyeon smiling at him, glass of water in hand.

“I’m not blind, you know,” is the only thing Juyeon says before taking a sip of his water, turning on his heels and walking back into his room, leaving Jaehyun completely dumbfounded in the kitchen at ass hour of the night.

It happens again during practice, roughly two days later, when they are all gathered around the company’s phone and monitoring their routine. He doesn’t think anything of it when he feels someone press up against his back until he realizes he can see everyone else before him, save for Juyeon. Jaehyun tries to school his expression into something neutral, tries to focus on the video playing rather than the warmth against his body, but.

This time when Juyeon hooks his chin over his shoulder, there is harsh breathing against his neck instead the soft press of lips, and Jaehyun can definitely feel Juyeon's dick pressing against his ass. His face is in flames, he knows, and it’s not because of practice. He clears his throat, tries to focus, but for the rest of the day all he can think about is Juyeon's dick pressed up against him.

It all culminates to the day Juyeon walks into his room when Haknyeon isn’t around, promptly locking the door behind him without a word. Jaehyun is in his bed, reading a book he can no longer pay attention to – his eyes are on the pages, but his brain is starting to scatter everywhere with every step closer to his bed that Juyeon takes.

Jaehyun closes the book, puts it down and risks glancing up at Juyeon. He realizes it was a mistake when he sees leather dangling down his chest, swinging swiftly as he walks closer; he wants to keep going, to look up and look Juyeon in the face, ask what he’s doing, but he can’t bring himself to.

Juyeon, kind human being that he is, helps him out with that; Jaehyun almost screams when he drops to his knee right at the edge of his bed, when he brings his arms up and folds them over his stomach, resting his head on top of them and fucking batting his lashes up at him. He is sure Juyeon can feel his heart racing where his elbow rests on his chest, sure he can see the blood rushing to his entire face when he feels it start burning.

He is close, too close, hair still up from the schedule he had been on, makeup still perfectly smudged around his eyes. He looks absolutely sultry, so sexy Jaehyun doesn’t even have the strength to stop his dick from getting hard in his shorts. His lips are so dry he can’t help but run his tongue over them, trying to help himself out, but he doesn’t realize what a mistake that is.

The moment his tongue pokes out, Juyeon fucking meows at him, eyes half-lidded as he rubs his head against his stomach. Jaehyun feels equal parts weirded out and turned on.

“Are you fucking with me right now?” he asks, voice but a whisper trapped in his equally dry throat.

The corners of Juyeon's lips tug into a grin when he bats his lashes at him. “No, but we could be. If you want,” Juyeon drops his voice, too, like he needs that to feel even sexier than he already is, “we can. I want to.”

Jaehyun can hear the loud record scratch, can see the movie screen pause as realization runs him over like a fucking sixteen-wheeler. This is the moment he realizes Juyeon is in his room, kneeled by his bed, with a leash around his neck, asking to be fucked. By him.

He brings a hand to his own face and gives himself a slap just to be sure he hasn’t fallen asleep with his face buried in his book and this is all but a dream. Juyeon scrunches his nose, amused, and Jaehyun feels like he could cry at how cute he looks, his heart now trying to climb up his throat as his stomach does somersaults inside him.

“Are you kidding me,” is what his mouth says, but his hands are already coming up to graze over Juyeon's arms, to trace over the leather leash and bury into his hair. Juyeon's hair is still soft despite the styling, and Jaehyun feels like he is going insane when he scrapes his nails over his scalp and he fucking leans into the touch, just like a cat would.

He laughs, not believing that he is awake and this is real.

Juyeon pushes himself up, climbs into bed and straddles his hips, sitting back right on top of his thighs. Jaehyun licks his lips again and this time Juyeon bends down and kisses him, hands cupping his cheeks and angling his head just right as he licks across his lips. Jaehyun parts so easily for him he should feel at least a little embarrassed about it, but he doesn’t have the mind to think about it when he can already feel heat pooling at his groin the deeper Juyeon kisses him.

“I’ve been keeping this under my pillow for so long,” Juyeon mumbles against his lips, and it takes a minute for Jaehyun to register that this is supposed to be his leather choker-leash. “I thought you were going to make a move when Sunwoo kept mentioning it, but you never did.”

“I can’t believe you knew,” Jaehyun groans, both in shame and because Juyeon thinks that to be the most appropriate moment to reposition himself and roll his hips on his dick. “This is so embarrassing.”

“I thought I was making a fool of myself,” Juyeon kisses under his jaw, over his pulse point, down his neck and over his collarbones, wetting his skin with saliva as he goes. “Putting up an act whenever you’re around and never having you do anything about it.”

“I didn’t think,” is all Jaehyun manages to say when Juyeon slips his hands under his shirt, because that is all there is. He simply did not think, couldn’t have ever imagined Juyeon had real intentions behind his actions.

“Do you have lube?” Jaehyun can’t tell if it’s Juyeon's brain or his own running a thousand miles an hour, and he almost throws him off the bed when he turns around in a hurry to reach for his bedside table.

Juyeon is giggling, holding himself onto his sides as he fiddles around to look for the bottle he knows is buried somewhere deep in his drawer. He almost cramps his side as he does so, but it takes less than a minute for him to find it under all his other stuff. When he turns back to Juyeon, he finds the other pulling his shirt over his head, discarding it on the spot he had been kneeling on not long ago.

“Condoms?” Juyeon raises a brow at him, and Jaehyun feels so flustered he almost wants to slap himself again.

“Shit, uhm,” he sits up this time, making Juyeon fall on his ass on his bed. He scrambles to get off bed, glancing around his own room. “Haknyeon must have some. Somewhere.”

He hopes Haknyeon won’t go ballistic on him when he starts looking over his things, lifting everything he can and looking into every single possible box and drawer that he has in their room. He can hear his bed creaking as Juyeon moves around, tries not to look at him just in case he trips his own feet and sends all of Haknyeon's things flying to the floor.

He eventually finds a brand-new strip, hidden so well one would think he’s hiding treasure instead. He rips one off and hopes Haknyeon won’t notice, or if he does, that he thinks he took it himself instead of coming straight for Jaehyun's neck.

Jaehyun turns around and finds Juyeon naked in his bed, on his knees and sitting back on his haunches, hands resting on top of his thighs. Jaehyun's eyes immediately fall on his dick, hard and flushed red, and his own dick hurts when it twitches in his underwear. He tries to make quick work of undressing himself, foot getting caught around the hem of his shorts as he tries to take them off and climb back into bed at the same time.

“So graceful,” Juyeon's voice is laced with laughter, mocking him but not unkind.

“Stop,” he doesn’t think his face can get any redder than it already is. “How—how do you want this?”

“Come here,” he lightly pats the mattress, over the exact same spot he had been lying on before. “Lay on your back again.”

Jaehyun swallows thickly, not quite able to read Juyeon's face. He can’t tell if Juyeon walked into his room with this cursed leash on only to look at him and go hey, I really wanna fuck you in the ass, or if this is something else entirely. He is spiraling, his thoughts completely out of control as he does what he’s told.

But then he straddles his lap again, presses the bottle of lube into his chest and Jaehyun's brain short-circuits for good. Juyeon is looking down at him, smile dancing at the corners of his lips, eyes half-lidded yet again; Jaehyun feels a primordial need to start barking at him, but he stops himself before he does so.

There is only so much self-humiliation he can put himself through in a day.

“I want to ride you,” Juyeon says, hands coming up to hold onto the leather strap dangling from his neck, gently tugging on it. Jaehyun can’t take his eyes off his face when he does so, watches as his lips fall open and he sighs, deep and breathy, his cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink. He tilts his head and stares into Jaehyun's eyes. “Is that good for you?”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer. He goes for the bottle of lube instead, squirts some over his fingers and warms it up. He grabs onto the leash then, tugs on it with enough force to bring Juyeon down and Juyeon moans as he does so, chest now flush against Jaehyun's.

Jaehyun kisses him when he reaches back and presses a finger against his rim, kisses him deeper as he pushes it in. Juyeon is mostly quiet, his breathing hard against his face as Jaehyun stretches him, adds another, scissors him open. His breathing turns into mewling when he adds a third, feels his walls loosen around his fingers and Jaehyun is so turned on he could probably come untouched right then and there.

He almost does, in fact, when Juyeon rolls the condom on his dick and fists him a few times, when he squirts lube over it and Jaehyun can still feel the coldness through the latex of the condom, body curling into itself from the stimulation. It is even harder to hold it in when Juyeon starts sinking down on him, clenching so hard around his dick Jaehyun thinks he is going to pass out from it.

He doesn’t even want to blink in case he misses any changes on Juyeon's face. He drinks in every small detail, from the scrunching of his nose to the drawing of his brows, to the way he brings his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries hard to concentrate and relax around him. Jaehyun is holding onto the leash again, the strap twisting around his hand as he holds Juyeon tight.

Juyeon only stops when he is fully seated on his cock, chest and shoulders shaking as he takes deep breaths. Jaehyun tugs on the leash, again and again until Juyeon starts bending down and they kiss again. It is much gentler this time, with Jaehyun attempting to get him to relax, kissing him sweet until his breath evens out.

It’s dizzying, really, when Juyeon plants his palms on his chest and lifts himself back up. He leans on his hands and starts lifting his hips, a shaky moan coming out of his lips as he does so. Jaehyun's moaning isn’t nearly as quiet, his sanity slipping away with every passing second and every move Juyeon makes. He knows people outside can hear them, especially when he plants his feet on his mattress and his bed fucking creaks, but he is so far past the point of caring.

He has had to hear beds creaking through the door one too many times; he can have it just this once.

When Juyeon starts sinking again, he tugs on the leash, and the sound that comes out of his mouth has got to be one of the most beautiful things Jaehyun has ever had the chance to hear. This is when he realizes that maybe this is something Juyeon is into – the chokes, the collars, the whole cat act he has been pulling for so long.

Juyeon rolls his hips, his head dropping between his shoulders when he lifts himself up again. Jaehyun brings his free hand up and pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, revelling in the way Juyeon's jaw goes slack with yet another tug on the leather piece.

“You like this, don’t you?” Jaehyun asks like it isn’t obvious enough, like Juyeon isn’t picking up the pace of his movements, like he doesn’t get a little more desperate with every tug Jaehyun makes. “Like being such a good kitty?”

“Fuck,” Juyeon almost cries, bouncing back on his dick, eyes slipping shut.

Jaehyun smirks, rolls his thumb over the nipple just to make him moan again, meets him halfway with a thrust of his hips and it almost makes Juyeon topple over.

“Do you get off on it?” there is amusement lacing his voice as he picks up the speed of his thrusting at the same time Juyeon bounces faster, albeit sloppier, on his dick. “Do you get off on the thought of people having a hold on you like this?”

Juyeon groans, drool starting to drip from his bottom lip, his body shaking with every slap of Jaehyun's hipbones to his ass. Jaehyun can feel his orgasm building up, can feel the jolts that run down his spine, down his leg and then up to his dick, the pressure in his going almost unbearable as loud moans spill over his own lips.

“Mm,” Juyeon moans, wrapping a hand around his dick and jerking himself off with quick flicks of his wrists. “Maybe I do.”

“That’s so fucking hot,” Jaehyun groans, because it really fucking is, and it makes his head spin faster than it already does.

Juyeon's movements become sloppier, his breathing shallow as his brows draw deep in his forehead. Jaehyun watches him closely, drinks in all his noises as he stills on his dick and spills over his fingers, a quiet moan on his lips. It spurts over his chest, spunk streaking him white and Jaehyun moans loudly at the warmth of it.

He lets go of the leash then, holds Juyeon in place by the hips and pistons his hips up, quick and sloppy thrusts that echo loudly in the small room. He is awfully loud compared to how quiet Juyeon is, even as he fucks him into overstimulation and Juyeon almost starts crying on top of him. He’s beautiful, so fucking beautiful, and the image of him ruined like this is enough to push Jaehyun over the edge and straight into the abyss.

He comes hot into the condom, his thighs shaking as he does so, moan trapped in his throat as he comes and comes and comes. Juyeon collapses on top of him, disregarding the cum that now sticks to both their chests, breathing hard as he tries to catch his breath. It takes him a minute before he moves, and he only does so to let Jaehyun's dick slip out before he collapses again.

Jaehyun stares up at the ceiling, heart beating hard in his chest and buzzing loud in his ears as he eases himself down from his orgasm high. There are so many things he wants to say, so many fucking things he wants to ask, but words don’t come easy to him through the could in his brain. He chooses to remain quiet instead, gets drunk in the way Juyeon pants so closely next to him, mostly still save for the heaving of his chest.

“Fuck,” Juyeon is the one to break the silence, sliding off Jaehyun's chest and collapsing next to him instead. “That was—”

“Yeah,” is all Jaehyun can say, tongue heavy in his mouth and throat as dry as it had been when Juyeon first walked in. He laughs, feeling like he has gone a little into shock. “Fuck.”

“I didn’t think this through,” Juyeon mumbles, running a finger over Jaehyun's chest and making an even bigger mess of things. “We’re gonna have to do the walk of shame to the bathroom.”

“That’s alright,” he says, tired, head starting to hurt at the mere thought of everyone’s eyes on them as they do, Haknyeon's probably the worst of them all. “We have tissues in here. Somewhere.”

Juyeon laughs like he is the funniest person in the world, and all it does is boost Jaehyun's ego to astronomical levels. He could get used to this.

“They’re going to talk,” Juyeon adds.

“I know,” Jaehyun replies, a smile falling on his lips. “Let them.”

**Author's Note:**

> [takes a deep breath] FUCK
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/changminize) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/changminize)


End file.
